criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hart Bochner
|birthplace = Toronto, Ontario, Canada |family = Ruth Bochner Lloyd Bochner Paul Bochner Johanna Courtleigh Frieda Bochner Charles Abraham Bochner Isaiah L. Kenen |yearsactive = 2005-present }} Hart Matthew Bochner is a Canadian actor, director, writer, and producer. Biography Bochner was born in Toronto, Ontario, Canada, on October 3, 1956, to a Jewish family. His father Lloyd was also an actor. He attended the University of California, San Diego and graduated with a BA in Literature in 1978. He also studied archaeology at Merton College in Oxford University. However, he instead chose to pursue an acting career. Bochner appeared in multiple films, such as Islands in the Stream, Breaking Away, Terror Train, Rich and Famous, Supergirl, Apartment Zero, Die Hard, and Mr. Destiny. In the late 1990s, Bochner provided his voice for Batman: Mask of the Phantasm and starred in Anywhere But Here. He also appeared in the films Urban Legends: Final Cut and Say Nothing. In addition, Bochner had an uncredited role in the 2013 remake of Carrie. On TV, Bochner starred in the 1988 ABC-produced miniseries War and Remembrance. More recently, he starred on USA Network's short-lived series The Starter Wife. In addition to acting, Bochner directed several feature films, including PCU and High School High. On Criminal Minds Bochner portrayed Sam Bower, a friend of SSA Stephen Walker who was fatally poisoned with radiation, in the Season Twelve episode "Unforgettable". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Unforgettable" (2017) TV episode - Sam Bower *Rules Don't Apply (2016) as Colonel Willis *Royal Pains (2015) as Bruce Beeman *Scandal (2015) as Mayor Verrano *Feed Me (2014) as Will *Carrie (2013) as Mr. Hargensen (uncredited) *Franklin & Bash (2013) as Patrick Fitzgerald *Grey's Anatomy (2013) as Julian Crest *Leverage (2012) as Frank Madigan *Scruples (2012) as Ellis Ikehorn *Company Retreat (2009) as Lonny *Spread (2009) as Will (uncredited) *The Starter Wife (2008) as Zach McNeill (10 episodes) *The Inside (2005) as Cole Brandt *Baby for Sale (2004) as Steve Johnson *Once Around the Park (2003) as Nick Wingfield *Crossing Jordan (2003) as Dr. Ben Hothorne *Project Redlight (2002) as Narrator (short) *Liberty Stands Still (2002) as Hank Wilford *Silicon Follies (2001) as Unknown Character *Say Nothing (2001) as Matt *Speaking of Sex (2001) as Felix *Night Visions (2001) as Jack (segment "Used Car") *Urban Legends: Final Cut (2000) as Professor Solomon *Anywhere But Here (1999) as Josh Spritzer *Break Up (1998) as Frankie Dade *Bulworth (1998) as Hugh Waldron (uncredited) *Children of the Dust (1995) as Shelby Hornbeck (TV miniseries, 2 episodes) *Batman: Mask of the Phantasm (1993) as Arthur Reeves (voice) *The Innocent (1993) as Russell *The Legend of Prince Valiant (1993) as Roland (voice) *Complex of Fear (1993) as Ray Dolan *Mad at the Moon (1992) as Miller Brown *And the Sea Will Tell (1991) as Buck Walker *Screen Two (1991) as Clifford Byrne *Teach 109 (1990) as Dr. Bonner (TV short) *Mr. Destiny (1990) as Niles Pender *War and Remembrance (1988-1989) as Byron Henry (TV miniseries, 10 episodes) *Apartment Zero (1988) as Jack Carney *Die Hard (1988) as Harry Ellis *Making Mr. Right (1987) as Don *The Sun Also Rises (1984) as Jake Barnes (TV miniseries) *The Wild Life (1984) as David Curtiss *Supergirl (1984) as Ethan *Callahan (1982) as Callahan *Having It All (1982) as Jess Enright *Rich and Famous (1981) as Christopher "Chris" Adams *East of Eden (1981) as Aron Trask (TV miniseries) *Terror Train (1980) as Doc *Haywire (1980) as William "Bill" Hayward *Breaking Away (1979) as Rod *Islands in the Stream (1977) as Tom 'DIRECTOR' *Just Add Water (2008) *High School High (1996) *PCU (1994) *The Buzz (1992) 'WRITER' *Just Add Water (2008) *The Buzz (1992) 'PRODUCER' *Just Add Water (2008) - Executive Producer *The Buzz (1992) - Producer 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors